graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathias
Ha ha shit man I was just taking a quick peek around the good old Graal Military Wiki when I thought, "If Edward and fucking King Llama have wiki pages, why don't I?" Before we begin, allow me to introduce myself; My name is Mathias and I have been a part of this shitfest for nearly 3 years now just straight vibing. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's learn a little bit about my history 2012-2015: Pre-GMC I joined Graal Classic around 2012-2013 and spent the majority of my time racking up bans and joining different social guilds. I spent a lot of time in fashion shows and hanging around the adoption center just straight up chilling. In 2014, I joined a social guild called 'Defiance' where I would stay for nearly 2 years. The Members of Defiance became my first friends on this game and essentially taught me how to actually play it, from completing the flippers quest to uploading my first custom. In late 2015, I was chilling by the Graal City Bank when I saw a guy by the name of Lenny. I thought to myself, "Wow, this guy is a perfect target." So I pulled out every derogatory and/or anti-semitic slur I could think of. I knew I would be getting banned for this but what I thought would be a meager 3 day ban was actually much worse; the admins slammed me with a fat 2000 hour ban. My First Guild - Astoria After some time away I returned to find that all my friends had either gone inactive or quit all together, sending me back to square one. I was taking a quick stroll through onnet town when I saw this guy with a fucking eye patch just straight up chilling in onnet dirt patch recruiting for his guild. That man was Captain Olly Rhodes, recruiting for the Astorian Infantry. When I first beheld this man with my own two eyes, I thought, "wow, what a fucking beautiful man," so I, of course, joined his guild. That same fateful day I was exposed to my first training and the GMC in its entirety. A few days after I joined up with King Peter and the boys, the "Great War" broke out. The first battle I fought in was that big ass 30 hour battle up in snowtown in which I personally spent 15 hours there. As I look back on this moment, I now realize that battle was a huge fucking waste of time, but it did get me promoted to Sergeant which was pretty tight Calradia After awhile some of the guys were like, "fuck this shit, let's rebel." so we began planning an independent guild behind Peter's back. That guild was the Republic of Calradia. As cool as it was to co-lead a guild with some of the boys, we spent like 2 weeks straight just planning on discord and then like a week just trying to keep that shit afloat on the actual game. Calradia was fun nonetheless, and I got to be Vice President baby yeaah unnamed (2).jpg|F.T.F.O.M.F. by Shaggy 2 Dope unnamed (1).jpg|haha shit man tony.jpg|FUCK YEAAAAAH yeet.jpg|My Presidential Campaign 2017-2018: Sucking Vasa Cock TO BE CONTINUED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAH